readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reddit's Favourite Books
The List 1. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams 2. 1984 by George Orwell 3. Dune by Frank Herbert 4. Slaughterhouse 5 by Kurt Vonnegut 5. Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card 6. Brave New World by Aldous Huxley 7. The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger 8. The Bible by Various 9. Snow Crash by Neal Stephenson 10. Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling 11. Stranger in a Strange Land by Robert A. Heinlein 12. Surely You're Joking, Mr. Feynman! by Richard P. Feynman 13. To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee 14. The Foundation Saga by Isaac Asimov 15. Neuromancer by William Gibson 16. Calvin and Hobbes by Bill Watterson 17. Guns, Germs, and Steel by Jared Diamond 18. Catch-22 by Joseph Heller 19. Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance by Robert M. Pirsig 20. Siddhartha by Hermann Hesse 21. The Selfish Gene by Richard Dawkins 22. Godel, Escher, Bach: An Eternal Golden Braid by Douglas Hofstadter 23. Tao Te Ching by Lao Tse 24. House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielwelski 25. The Giver by Lois Lowry 26. Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky 27. Animal Farm by George Orwell 28. A People's History of the United States by Howard Zinn 29. The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien 30. Ishmael by Daniel Quinn 31. A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking 32. Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov 33. The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas 34. His Dark Materials Trilogy by Philip Pullman 35. The Stranger by Albert Camus 36. Various by Dr. Seuss 37. The Road by Cormac McCarthy 38. Lord of the Flies by William Golding 39. The Monster at the End of This Book by Jon Stone and Michael Smollin 40. Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas by Hunter S. Thompson 41. A Short History of Nearly Everything by Bill Bryson 42. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Phillip K. Dick 43. A Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez 44. The Art of War by Sun Tzu 45. How to Win Friends and Influence People by Dale Carnegie 46. Flowers For Algernon by Daniel Keyes 47. The Hyperion Cantos by Dan Simmons 48. A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole 49. The Declaration of Independence, The US Constitution, and the Bill of Rights by Various 50. Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut 51. A Canticle for Leibowitz by Walter M. Miller, Jr 52. Odyssey by Homer 53. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury 54. A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin 55. The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald 56. The Brothers Karamazov by Fyodor Dostoevsky 57. Ringworld by Larry Niven 58. A Game of Thrones by George RR Martin 59. The Art of Deception by Kevin Mitnick 60. The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint Exupéry 61. Freakonomics by Stephen Dubner and Steven Levitt 62. The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert A. Heinlein 63. The Omnivore's Dilemma by Michael Pollan 64. Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad 65. The Forever War by Joe Haldeman 66. Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain 67. Lies My Teacher Told Me by James Loewen 68. Notes From Underground by Fyodor Dostoyevsky 69. Everybody Poops by Tarō Gomi 70. On the Origin of the Species by Charles Darwin 71. The Autobiography of Malcolm X by Malcolm X with Alex Haley 72. John Dies at the End by David Wong 73. The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx 74. Contact by Carl Sagan 75. A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess 76. The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli 77. Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand 78. The Diamond Age by Neal Stephenson 79. War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy 80. The Stand by Stephen King 81. The Dharma Bums by Jack Kerouac 82. The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien 83. Moby Dick by Herman Melville 84. The Unbearable Lightness of Being by Milan Kundera 85. Why People Believe Weird Things by Michael Shermer 86. Manufacturing Consent: The Political Economy of the Mass Media by Edward Herman and Noam Chomsky 87. Asimov's Guide to the Bible by Isaac Asimov 88. The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway 89. Collapse by Jared Diamond 90. Infinite Jest by David Foster Wallave 91. Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes 92. Chaos by James Gleick 93. American Gods by Neil Gaiman 94. Starship Troopers by Robert A. Heinlein 95. The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime by Mark Haddon 96. You Can Choose to Be Happy by Tom G. Stevens 97. The Geography of Nowhere by James Howard Kunstler 98. All Quiet on the Western Front by Erich Maria Remarque 99. Candide by Voltaire 100. Mein Kampf by Adolf Hitler 101. The Girl Next Door by Jack Ketchum 102. In Defense of Food by Michael Pollan 103. The Dark Tower by Stephen King 104. Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk 105. The Greatest Show on Earth by Richard Dawkins 106. The Making of a Radical by Scott Nearing 107. The Turner Diaries by Andrew MacDonald 108. The Scar by China Mieville 109. Steppenwolf by Hermann Hesse 110. Going Rogue by Sarah Palin 111. 120 Days of Sodom by Marquis De Sade 112. Rendezvous with Rama by Arthur C Clarke 113. Oryx and Crake by Margaret Atwood 114. Beyond Good and Evil by Friedrich Nietzsche 115. Gravity's Rainbow by Thomas Pynchon 116. Naked Lunch by William Burroughs 117. Childhood's End by Arthur C Clarke 118. Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck 119. The Book of Ler by MA Foster 120. The Demon-Haunted World: Science as a Candle in the Dark by Carl Sagan 121. Johnny Got His Gun by Dalton Trumbo 122. Cryptonomicon by Neal Stephenson 123. Watership Down by Richard Adams 124. Breakfast of Champions by Kurt Vonnegut 125. Civilization and Capitalism by Fernand Braudel 126. Sex, Drugs, and Cocoa Puffs by Chuck Klosterman 127. A Fire Upon the Deep by Vernor Vinge 128. The Saga of Seven Suns by Kevin J Anderson 129. The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck 130. American Psycho by Bret Easton Ellis 131. The Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle 132. The Chomsky Reader by Noam Chomsky 133. The Panda's Thumb by Stephen Jay Gould 134. Flatland by Edwin Abbot 135. On the Road by Jack Kerouac 136. The God Delusion by Richard Dawkins 137. The Classical Style by Charles Rosen 138. Here Be Dragons by Sharon Kay Penman 139. An American Life by Ronald Reagan 140. Pale Blue Dot: A Vision of the Human Future in Space by Carl Sagan 141. The Little Schemer by Friedman & Felleisen 142. Life in the Woods by Henry David Thoreau 143. Black Lamb, Grey Falcon by Rebecca West 144. Thus Spake Zarathustra by Friedrich Nietzsche 145. Sandman by Neil Gaiman 146. The Game by Neil Strauss 147. Good Omens by Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman 148. Mere Christianity by CS Lewis 149. Walden by Henry David Thoreau 150. The Collapse of Complex Societies by Joseph Tainter 151. Cthulhu Mythos by H.P. Lovecraft 152. The Stars My Destination by Alfred Bester 153. The Pillars of the Earth by Ken Follett 154. The Prince of Nothing by R. Scott Bakker 155. Perdido Street Station by China Mieville 156. Man's Search for Meaning by Viktor Frankl 157. The Wasteland by TS Elliot 158. The Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini 159. Pi to 5 million places by kick books 160. The Blank Slate by Steven Pinker 161. The Dispossessed by Ursula K. Le Guin 162. Guts by Chuck Palahniuk 163. Fear and Trembling by Søren Kierkegaard 164. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest by Ken Kesey 165. Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami 166. Ulysses by James Joyce 167. Macbeth by Shakespeare 168. Basic Economics by Thomas Sowell 169. Atheism: The Case Against God by George H. Smith 170. The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood 171. For Whom the Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemingway 172. Sophie's World by Jostein Gaarder 173. Women by Charles Bukowski 174. Red Mars by Kim Stanley Robinson 175. We Need To Talk About Kevin by Lionel Shriver 176. How We Die by Sherwin B. Nuland 177. Philosophical Investigations by Ludwig Wittgenstein 178. The Singularity Is Near by Ray Kurzweil 179. The Day of the Trifids by John Wyndham 180. The Long Walk by Stephen King (writing as Richard Bachman) 181. Blood Meridian by Cormac McCarthy 182. The Book: On the Taboo Against Knowing Who You Are by Alan Watts 183. The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan 184. The Elegant Universe by Brian Green 185. A Suitable Boy by Vikram Seth 186. Book of the New Sun by Gene Wolfe 187. King Lear by Shakespeare 188. The Power of Myth by Joseph Campbell 189. The Voyage of Argo: The Argonautica by Apollonius of Rhodes 190. The Baroque Cycle by Neal Stephenson 191. Nichomachean ethics by Aristotle 192. Long Walk to Freedom by Nelson Mandlla 193. Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell 194. The Master and Margarita by Mikhail Bulgakov 195. The Chrysalids by John Wyndham 196. The Occult by Colin Wilson 197. Cosmos by Carl Sagan 198. The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand 199. Hamlet by Shakespeare 200. The Hero with a Thousand Faces by Joseph Campbell Source Reddit's Top 200 Favourite Books compiled by user Raerth (15 July 2010). Google Book list compiled by user Pavel Panchekha. Category:Reading Lists